the kings and queenes of warriors
by Moonshine warrior of windclan
Summary: The kings and queenes of narnia are sent to help six cats save Thunderclan from a great doom that thratens both worlds


Prologue

Six cats suddenly appeared near the sunning rocks there were three she-cats and three toms. When the toms woke up they went over to check up on the she-cats. One of the toms went over to a young silver she-kit the tom was the kits father. When the she-cats woke up the six of them started to walk away from the rocks. The six cats then met a patrol of five cats the led cat asked why they were in the patrols territory the silver kit's father said they did not know. "What are your names?" the cat asked. A ginger tom told the cat there names. The patrol took the cats to the patrol's camp. When the cats got there the six that were found were being stared at. "We will tell our leader then she will decide what to do with you." Said a big white tom-cat. After awhile the tom came out with a blue-gray she-cat and a dark brown tabby. "We have agreed to let you stay but you must decide if you want to stay before the next full moon." said the she-cat. The toms showed the six cats around the camp when they got to the nursery they stopped. "This is were the kits are taken care of and of cores this is were your daughter must stay until tomorrow Ben." Said the white tom cat. Ben looked at his sleeping kit he only looked up when a white she -cat with blue eyes came out of nursery. The toms said her name was Frostfur. "Hello you must be the new cats. Oh you have a kit with you." Said Frostfur. Ben Barnes looked down at his daughter again. Then Frostfur asked were the mother was. "Ben still doesn't talk about what happened to her just that she left him and their kit." Said the ginger tom named William. Ben was not very happy when Frostfur took his daughter from him he then launched himself at William only to be stopped by Anna pinning him down.

Over the next few days Ben stayed in the camp helping Frostfur, Willowpelt, Goldenflower, Brindleface and Speckeltail look after the kits. "Have you decided to stay or not?" asked Bluestar. Ben told her to wait until Will, Anna, Skandar, and Georgie to get back from hunting. When the others got back to camp they discussed what they would do. "Well have you decide?" asked Bluestar. They said that would stay until they knew how to get back home. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" yowled Bluestar. All of the cats gathered around were Bluestar was waiting for the announcement. Bluestar explained that Ben and the others were staying she then gave them new names. Ben to Stoneclaw, Will to Goldensun, Anna to Peatlefur, Skandar to Leopardheart, Georgie to Larkfeather, and Kaitlyn to Moonpaw. Moonpaw was shocked that her own father would be her mentor, Larkfeather and Leopardheart knew they were warriors but they also knew they needed to improve on hunting and fighting skills.

Chapter1

Over the six moons that the six cats have been in Thunderclan they found almost all of their friends from when they were Twolegs in each of the other clans. "Moonpaw come on!" yowled Stoneclaw. The young she-cat walked over to her father to see what he wanted she then ran into a stop when she saw five kits. The young kits were still asleep when Moonpaw and Stoneclaw got back to camp. When he kits woke up Bluestar asked what their names were. The older kit said their names were Caspian, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. Caspian looked like Ben and it looked like he was the same age as Moonpaw. Ben looked like he was going to run up the mountain and cry out his mate's name for all to hear. Goldensun knew that Stoneclaw was surprised that Caspian looked like said tom. Bluestar then called a clan meeting giving the young cats their clan name. Caspian to Greypaw, Peter to Sunpaw, Susan to Leafpaw, Edmund to Cheetahpaw, and Lucy to Birdpaw. Their mentors are Mousefur, Runningwind, Longtail, Fireheart, and Sandstorm. Over the next few days the five new apprentices trained, patrolled, and hunted with the other apprentices. Moonpaw had fallen in love with Sunpaw she couldn't wait utile they were warriors.

"Sunpaw come on I want to show you some thing!" cried Moonpaw. When the two apprentices got to their destination the golden colored tom-cat said that he deeply cared about the silver she-cat. The apprentices then started to head back to camp only to be scolded by their mentors for leaving camp by themselves. The next night was the gathering and Moonpaw and Sunpaw were happy because they were going.


End file.
